War of Forging
}} The War of Forging is a major collaboration project taking place on the setting of Galavern, a region of space where gods have created mortals to fight on their behalf. Players will be able to create a god for themselves and a race to champion the War of Forging on their behalf. The Gods Ol Nidel Zhaun L'Noamuth Halisstrad Lu'Szeoussen Ol Nindel Zhaun L'Noamuth Halisstrad lu'Szeoussen, or He Who Knows The Unknown, is God of Enigmas, The Unknown, and Secrets. He is most well known for his creation of the Szeous "Daemons" and the destruction of many once known secrets. Zhaun is what most people consider "Chaotic Neutral", he prefers the deepest of secrets to remain just secrets. His champions are known to be enigmas, having been wiped from history, and from the minds of all who knew them in real life. Like his champions, Zhaun is a pale entity, with "no face". His "face" is completly flat, with no eyes, ears, or any sort of holes. A common feature of Zhaun, and his champions, is to have only one thing on their face a small slit like mouth that can open to cover their entire face which can then shoot out a long and slimy black tongue. A common feature of Zhaun's forms is for them to have their face clouded in darkness, and to be wearing some type of formal attire. Also similiar to their Patron God, the Enigmatic Champions of Zhaun can "grow" fierce tentacles that can wipe the mind of anyone they touch, if they are not protected. After looking upon the face, the blank face, of a Enigmatic Champion and looking away it's not uncommon for someone to forget they looked upon a Champion of Zhuan. His worshipers are seekers of the unknown, but being the God of The Unknown he makes it impossible for them to find the ''TRUE ''secrets they seek. Zhaun's opinions on the gods vary upon others. He believes Salaar to be barable then others, being the God of Shadows and Darkness he is naturally an enigma which keeps him off his "Erase list". Unlike Salaar his creator, Veritica Goddes of Honor, Justice, and The Light is not as well liked by Zhaun. Although also not on his "Erase list" Veritica's forces usually stand in the way of Zhuan's forces' goals, which ususally involves stealing some type of knowledge or destroy it. The Races The Szeous The Szeous, like all who worship Zhaun, represnt some form of Zhaun's aspects. In this case they represent Secrets. They are what many people consider "change-lings" or "Doppelgangers" . They have the natural ability to shift their forms between ''two ''forms. Their natural form is what many people consider Eldritch, and they can't be fully understand which also represnts the enigmatic nature of secrets. Their "hidden form" varies upon the type of Szeous, but usually appear as the race of whoever is looking at them. They live in the Ethern Plane of Galavern, a seperate but bound state of being. They can be killed, permantly, by shouting out their secret, which can range from something innocent like where the cookies are or to even the deadly secret of who murdered who. Their true forms, while Eldritch, appear to resemble their secret in some strange way. Szeous who are a "secret location" have aspects of that location in their true forms. Category:War of Forging